The Shinrua: Mirror
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: The sequel to the shinrua.It's been half a year since the Shinrabanshou has been sealed and now it's summertime! But just around the corner is anger, pain, missions, and…..romance? Also what's with people stalking the two twins?Just what is up with Maria?
1. Chapter 1: Summer Timewith a catch

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou, but I DO OWN this sequel, Maria, and other characters not from the main storyline.

Raingirl: Welcome to the sequel of the Shinrua, it's been awhile!

Maria: Yes, it has. So give them the information so we can start this dramatic story.

Raingirl: Ok, stop being to pushy! –Ahem-

It's now six months from when the Shinra Banshou was sealed, summer vacation is starting for Miharu and his friends which entails fun time, anger, pain, missions, and…..romance? Also what's with people stalking the two twins?

Maria: Ah, short and sweet, I know what happens though!

Raingirl: -rolls eyes- I'm writing the story in a notebook first and I'm on chapter….fourteen or thirteen…I forgot but please enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

It seemed as if the last of middle school passed in a blur, giving birth to summer. Yes, when they would be leaving school behind for three months. The dark haired boy seemed indifferent but was secretly just as happy about the last day of school.

The boy planned to hang out with his best friend Yoite, who only six months ago was saved from dying, but at a price, and he also met his twin sister, Maria who used her arm to pay half the cost for Yoite's life. The two were living with Tobari and Hanabasa but Yoite would be moving back with his old guardian Yukimi soon. Said man also paid the other half of the price to save Yoite's life, his was serious injuries when he already had fatal wounds at the time.

All those months ago he'd met Yoite, his sister, was a ninja, almost controlled the world, 'helped' cause Raikou to die, had everyone remembered 'that day' ten years ago, remembered what Maria had lost, saw his mother's spirit, and managed to seal the Shinra Banshou for some time but the Shinrua wasn't.

Maria and Miharu were telepathic but Maria was better, she could read minds but promised not to read the minds of strangers after asking Tobari 'certain' questions when shopping, apparently some other guy was hitting of Hanabasa from a few aisles down. Also Maria and Yoite could fly; the latter was a Kira user. Maria had other abilities because the Shinrua was still at large; sometimes she would act 'off' because of this.

Miharu's sister and best friend didn't attend school but would be starting high school with him, though it seemed long off. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted Maria too, a few months back she would show up at the gate to walk with him and often guys would ask Miharu who she was, which annoyed him to no end. When Yoite would accompany her (Which wasn't often) the guys seemed to back off a little, but the next day it would be back to square one. Miharu only hoped that everyone would be to excited about the last day of school to notice Maria or attempt to talk to her.

The bell rang and every student swarmed from the building like it was on fire. Once out the double doors he faced the eager crowds of students who were flooding the area that he could barley see through them. He eventually made his way to the main gate and spotted Maria, He walked toward, his pace faster than usual when he stopped and shivered but shook it off.

"Hey, Miharu!" Maria waved with her friend-only smile. She still had the same dark, forest green eyes that he did and same color hair only hers was shoulder length and layered. She also no longer stuffed her hair into that black hat and rarely wore her black trench coat anymore, well that may have been due to the fact it was summer.

"Hello, so what is everyone doing today?" Miharu asked as they began to walk side by side.

"Well, Thobari is staying for a teacher's meeting with the board, Hanabasa is preparing for her dig in a few days, Kouichi is helping Raimei and Gau clean his house since they'll be staying there, Yukimi is rushing to beat a dead line…again, Yoite is out, I am waiting, and you're not going to like what Auntie has to tell you." Maria summed up, "Also did you know what causes a rainbow is…"

"What do you mean, what's our aunt going to tell me?" Miharu cut her off from changing the topic, he didn't like where this was going. Maria bit her lip slightly and then sighed, "Ask Auntie."

They arrived at the family's Okonomiyaki store; their aunt was sitting at the table and looked up when they came in. The older woman had met her niece about five months back and ever since loved her like an aunt would. She excused herself from her husband and led the two teens into another room.

"Miharu, I know its summer vacation but I need you to go to summer school."

"Why, why summer school?" Miharu asked, he had passing grades.

"Well you've missed a lot of days and it will help you next year."

"What about Maria?" Miharu asked turning to his sister.

"I'm working at the pool and taking classes with Thobari at his house with Yoite." Maria defended herself with a small sad smile that she couldn't help Miharu, "Sorry but I'm booked in school work already."

Miharu glanced at his sister then their aunt, he didn't want to go since it started too early and ended once summer was half over, this would cut into his hang out time but he nodded his head. There was no point in arguing with his aunt.


	2. Chapter 2: Haha Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou T_T so just read now because I DO OWN this story!

Raingirl: Yes, now begins chapter two!

Maria: Yeah, this chapter was amusing.

Yukimi: That's because we're awesome.

Raingirl: -glomps Yukimi- YOU'RE AWESOME!

Yukimi: …Thank you..?

* * *

After giving into going to summer school Miharu left the house. He planned to go find Yoite, he wanted to be anywhere but his aunts. This left Maria with their aunt, Miharu did so on purpose and she understood why. Maria even without reading his thoughts could feel that he was upset by the news like she knew he would be.

Maria lstened patiently as her aunt babbled on about something or another, she didn't want to be ride so she half listened and the other half was centered around her own thoughts. She had know about the summer school thing two days agowhen it was still being discussed. She hadn't told Miharu then because heseemed so happy about the final days of school. She hadn't even told anyone about how Thobari was being transferred to teach high school, where they would be attending tthis year. The man hadn't asked for it, it just seemed to happen. More importantly was the fact that during the summer he would be teaching Yoite and her.

Maria sighed inwardly, there was also a huge problem she was facing. It was one that drew her attention a few days ago when Thobari was talking about it to Hanabasa.

"Maria dear, you're getting a job at the pool?" Her aunt asked, knocking her out of thought.

"Yes, I applied earlier today." Maria replied, "I begin in two weeks." Her aunt nodded, she didn't know of the Nabi world or anything, she had been told that Hanabasa found her on one of her many travels and brought her back after finding out she was related to Miharu and didn't have a family or adopted one at that…or something along those lines.

"I hope no one starts to drown while you're there." She said in good humor but also serious, who would want someone to drown? "Also, hows your arm?"

Six months ago Maria and Yukimi had both payed prices so Yoite wouldn't die. Yukimi was seriously injured that day but took on the burden which gave him more wounds that could have killed him while Maria's arm was both fractured and broken. It was two months ago when she was allowe to take the cast off, sometimes her arm would hurt but Kuzuho had said it was normal and would diminish over time, of course she was right.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Was Maria's reply as she flexed her arm, it was the truth and even if it wasn't she wouldn't tell, her aunt would get worried again and think maybe a job wasn't the best idea at the moment, "Honestly, it should be fine soon. You know Miharu seemed pretty down about the summer school thing."

Auntie didn't seem to mind the change in topic, "I know but it has to be done. I'm just worried since he missed to much, I want him to be prepared for High school. Yoite and you are being taught by Mr. Kumohira since you both have never really attended a real school before, you are smart, a very intelligant girl though."

"It's nothing, I used to just pick books up and read like other kids." Maria replied, it was true, at her old house she reas all the books and magazines, like the dictionary, out of boredom when she was smaller. At Yukimi's house she'd picked up his old high school math tex book (AN:See chapter 4 of The Shinrua)

"Well they say books are doorways." Auntie replied with a small laught, then a few customers entered. "Oh, sorry Maria but I have to get back to work."

"It's no problem at all, I have to be going anyway," Maria said as she stood up and walked toward the door, calling over her shoulder, "I'll come by soon, good bye."

"Don't be a stranger now, bye dear," Auntie replied and walked over to give her a hug then Maria left, "Be safe."

* * *

Raingirl: ARGH IT'S SHORT!


	3. Chapter 3: summer Plans

Disclaimer: I no own Nabari No Ou, duh!

* * *

As soon as Maria was in an alley she jumped and began to increase in altitude until she was out of sight. She pulled out her green phone that Yukimi had given her such a long time ago, oh the trials they went through together, and for her birthday the blonde had it upgraded so now it had a keyboard and more memory. She texted Hanabasa, asking if Miharu was there.

A few minutes later she had a reply, Miharu wasn't there. Sighing she closed her phone and pocketed it. A few minutes later she landed on the branch of a tree and stood in the shadow of the leaves, eyes scanning the area around her silently until the uneasy feeling she had soothed over. The only sounds were the wind and animals that scampered about. Then she floated to the ground, her sneakers crunching the grass as she took off.

Maria came to a playground and slowed to a regular walk as she passed children and parents alike. Only when passing a group of picnic tables was her attention she called. She pretended not to hear and kept walking, she had things to do.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Maria got back to Hanabasa's house. Yoite was seated in the recliner, reading one of the many books Hanabasa had lying around.

"Hey, did I just miss Miharu?" Maria asked, sitting down across from him on the floral sofa. He nodded, "By fifteen minutes actually. He's upset about going to summer school."

"Great, just great," She mumbled, getting up and going to the kitchen to heat up the rice Hanabasa had left for them. Yoite marked his page with a book mark that Hanabasa had given him before pouring each of then a glass of tea (The cups were still in the dishwasher.) then took out the instant ramen as Maria started to boil a kettle of water.

"Outside or inside?" Yoite asked, referring to where they should eat.

"Outside."

Yoite went to get two folding chairs from the storage closet and a small wood table often used outside. After everything was ready they carried the food and drinks out to the table and sat down in the chairs to eat. Yoite looked out at the 'garden', Hanabasa had given Maria permission to plant one in the backyard. Hanabasa hadn't had any idea about her ability with plants. Now the garden was crawling with exotic colored flowers and near the back were a few trees where a hammock was hung between two of the trees. There was also a small path made with some flat, huge stones Hanabasa had found in the shed. Most of the myriad of plants had come from Maria's old house (The Flower House), which was crawling in unheard of plants; she even had potted plants in her room here.

They continued to eat in silence before Yoite broke it, annoyed, "Find all you needed for the day?" Maria had a guilty smile on her face, "Sorry and I didn't read all of it…just the parts with Miharu."

"You could have asked."

"I just wanted to know if he was angry at me."

"Read his thoughts then."

"He was in a bad mood. I do have morals."

"…Since when?"

"Well since I don't read Hanabasa's anymore, mostly after a night with Tobari, to many emotions and thoughts. Maria shuddered at the very thought of listening to it again and Yoite couldn't help but shudder a little also. Sometimes it was horrible to be a mind reader.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" Yoite asked his mind reading friend.

Maria smiled, glad for a change in topic, "Well Hanabasa will be gone to make necessary preparations, Raimei and Gau will be at Kouichi's, Yukimi is meeting with his editor, Miharu has to go shopping with Auntie, and Tobari has planned a lesson for us."

The Kira user nodded his head at the news, it was silent for another minute before Maria suddenly asked, "Have you noticed anything strange?"

"No, nothing, why?" Yoite asked, staring at her with his dark blue eyes, wanting for the hundredth time to be able to read her mind. Life would be so much simpler but all he got was, "Never mind, probably my imagination."

* * *

Raingirl: I AM SO SORRY! I had chapter 4 and 5 all written and was about to post when i realized THERES NO CHAPTER 3! After realizing this I just didn't want to bother for awhile but I feel so bad! Here's another chapter and ch. 4 and 5 should be posted right after this one.

Sorry again!


	4. Chapter 4: Beach day

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou BUT I own my mp3, D. Gray Man wall scroll, AND CHINA! …Wait…I don't own the last one? Damn -_-

* * *

It was the day before Miharu started Summer school so Maria ragged Yoite and him to the beach, a few hour drive became a few hour journey by flight.

At the beach waiting for the three was Rai-mei with her blonde hair up in its usual twin pigtails, Gau, Kouichi, Tobari, and Yukimi also awaited them in swim gear. Sadly Hanabasa had left a few days ago for her dig. For the first hour they went swimming, only Yoite stayed under the blue beach umbrella with their things.

After awhile Rai-mei and Marla were trying to convince then to play volley ball, which worked, even Yoite played (After Maria promised not to read anyone's mind or moves the rest of the day). On one team was Maria, Kouichi, Yukimi, and Yoite while on the other team was Rai-mei, Miharu, Tobari, and Gau. After warming up and explaining how to play and the rules they warmed up then began to play.

Both twins were merciless against one another, not buying the others tricks but managed to fool the other opposing members of the other team even if it was just a little. Yoite wasn't bad at the game, good at serving since he had power in his arms. Yukimi was a bit impatient and clumsy but good at hitting and bumping the ball, Kouichi was great at setting those hits, and Maria was a good spike player (Since she could float and fly).

On the other team Gau was clumsy but landed hits and dove for the ball which Tobari or Miharu would set or bump to Rai-mei who was their spike person. The game was almost evenly matched but in the end Maria's team won the close match, Yukimi scored the tiebreaking point in the last five seconds. He decided that for a penalty the losing team would buy dinner, Tobari.

* * *

The group lounged around the beach before going swimming, and then Gau pulled out the water guns which erupted into a battle. The teams were Rai-mei and Kouichi on one, Yoite and Miharu on another, Tobari and Gau, and then Maria and Yukimi. Miharu and Yoite ambushed Tobari and Gau which led Rai-mei and Kouichi to ambush both teams, thus killing each other off until no one was left. Yukimi and Maria, who had gone to the snack bar after choosing their team, came back and won by default.

After more swimming, laying out, building sand castles, having your phone (Yukimi) being taken away, and collecting seashells or beach glass the group ushered Tobari to an on site diner places at the beach for dinner. They ordered whatever they wanted as Tobari lay somewhere in a corner, crying about prices or something like that.

Once Tobari paid the bill, cried again, they grabbed their beach things after changing and stayed to watched the sunset. Miharu, Yoite, and Maria watched Kouichi and Rai-mei sit close to one another; it seemed they were going to kiss but Gau interjected. Miharu almost laughed aloud when his sister started threatening Gau under her breath.

Once the sun had set Yukimi loaded everyone into his car, Tobari was walking and the blonde tried to get him in the car but the man was set on walking so Miharu got out and whispered something to Tobari. The guy fainted.

"Ummm, Yukimi there's no room for him." Kouichi pointed out.

"I never really planned to give him a ride." Yukimi said as he got out and threw the body into the trunk, got back in and began to drive.

"Then why offer?" Kouichi asked as he moved to let Miharu buckle his seat belt.

"'Cause I had to do something, I never expected him to say yes or for one of ya to knock him out." Yukimi stated, looking at Miharu in the rear view mirror.

The rest of the drive was normal, a blur of scenery, arguing over a radio station, and midless chatter or banter about upcoming events or things they'd done or seen.

Yup, a normal drive.

….Except the sound of the body moving in the trunk when they drove over a pothole or over a bumpy road. Yep it was all normal except for that, 'poor guy he's going to have one hell of a head ache,' Yukimi sympathized but it was quickly forgotten when Gau insulted the singer they were listening to.

"Listen here you brats…"

Yeah, normal.

* * *

Hahaha! I loved this chapter just because of the ending. Poor Tobari, no one loves him at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5: The 1st and 2nd day

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou, but Maria is another story!

* * *

Miharu walked out of his house that morning with Maria waiting for him at the corner. They walked in sync, talking about things until they were to separate at the school gate. That's what Miharu thought but honestly Maria was there to pick something's up for Tobari that he had left the other day, in return he would pay her. They separated inside the building, Miharu heading to the cafeteria and his twin heading upstairs.

In the cafeteria he sat by himself, the high school wasn't very different from the middle school in appearance but this building had more twists and turns. He began to stare off out the window, his mask was slightly placed.

After suffering through morning class's lunch finally came along. He sat by himself again, just drinking his beverage when another guy sits down across from him. He had dirty blonde hair that was kind of spiky on one side but it was also short, he was taller then Miharu…about Yoite's height maybe taller, with green-blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He gave a huge smile and saluted him with two fingers, "salutations, I'm Kai-stern."

Miharu just looked at him with dull green eyes as he analyzed him, "Miharu Rokujou." He eventually stated.

"Rokujou, no kidding?" He seemed to look Miharu over, "You do look alike, A LOT alike." He mumbled and Miharu tensed, obviously he was talking about his sister…he was just like the others so he ignored Kai-stern the rest of lunch.

They had the last three classes together after lunch. Science, Math, and P.E. much to Miharu's distaste and the guy was set on being buddies or something which left him a little flustered. Even more so in P.E. when some girls wouldn't shut up about Kai-stern and his looks, he did his best to ignore then but when one began to talk 'inappropriately' he could have lost it then, thankfully the bell rang which indicated it was time to leave.

Miharu had survived the first day.

Outside Maria was waiting for Miharu at the gate when he came out and they began to walk and talk. "How was the first day?"

"It was…dull, almost lost it in gym though."

"Don't worry about it, those girls were just being stupid." Miharu gave Maria a look and she laughed nervously, "I'm working on not reading your mind, I was so close!" Maria said and snapped her finders once for effect.

The next morning was the same thing only Maria was heading out to her job instead of picking stuff up at the school. They separated at the gate and began the day.

Once again Kai-stern sat with Miharu at lunch, only this time reading through a book. Miharu had asked Kouichi and Yoite what he should do and they suggested talking to him, even if just a little so he gave it a shot.

"What are you reading?" Kai-stern looked up in surprise; he must not have expected Miharu to talk to him. : Oh, um 'Dragon Knights' (AN: The irony XD *), it's a manga that was recommended to me." Kai-stern replied as he fixed his reading glasses that he only wore while (You guessed it) reading. (!)

"What's it about?" Miharu asked, his sister read manga and so dif Rai-mei, he saw Kouichi and Gau look through some once. He had never bothered to read one since even if he picked one of Maria's up she ruined the plot by thinking about it, but if it kept this conversation going.

Kai-stern explained the plot and a few characters involved and by the end of lunch Miharu was slightly interested in the manga series.

By the end of the school day he had an acquaintance, an almost-friend.

Miharu had survived day two.

* * *

(*) Dragon Knights is a 26 volume manga series, Kai-stern is actually a character in the book but I changed the hair and eye color. The series is by Mineko Ohkami and I highly recommend it. If you want to know the irony then read the series!

Also I want another Nabari No Ou story, a random idea sapped me in the face and it's about Yukimi….he has to watch….children (GASP)! I may just write it soon, if anyone wants it then please say so in a review or message. :D


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time!

Disclaimer: It seems there are too many of these but if it helps make the chapter longer then so be it. I DO NOT OWN Nabari No Ou. :'(

Haruka Ai: Thank you!

VAMPIRELG: YES I FOUND ANOTHER FAN ALSO! I love Dragon Knights so much! I first read books 5,6,7,8,9 and 19 from the local library and for a few years I wanted to know more so I ordered all the other volumes. From the whole series I'm only missing the ones i read at the library, I hope to collect the last remaining ones soon. I literally cried when Alfeegi and Kai-stern died...I literally threw the book at the wall.

* * *

Days three through twelve (Not counting weekends) of summer school passed, each day Miharu would have lunch with Kai-stern and then the last three classes unless Kai-stern skipped. Usually just their last class, gym, and if not that Maria would walk everyday to pick him up since her job let her off ten minutes before school ended he would have ditched once or twice also.

Miharu sighed inwardly, it was another of those days that Kai-stern skipped which left him in a room full of people. Today just happened to be a basket ball day which made Miharu somewhat happy, he was alright with the sport.

Miharu walked to the front gates where Maria stood waiting for him. They fell into pace with one another, "What happened to your knee?" Maria asked, staring at the bruise that was now purple and yellow looking.

He smiled, somewhat evilly. "Just a game of basket ball, I scored the shot when I got the ball from someone." Maria smiled, translation: I kneed a guy and tripped him and scored the winning point.

"Congratulations!"

* * *

It was that same day before the 13th summer school day when during a session Tobari pulled Maria aside to tell her something. Yoite didn't know what it was about and Miharu was just as uninformed. Maria came back and avoided the topic completely, saying it was nothing.

That next day Maria didn't walk with Miharu, which worried him since Maria hadn't ever skipped a day to walk. At Tobari's it was another teaching day only Yukimi was there to help out, though reluctantly.

The day was ordinary enough except instead of a manga; Kai-stern was reading through his class text books and looked extremely concentrated. They barley spoke the whole lunch until near the end.

"Hey, you know Julius is having a party tonight?" Miharu shook his head, trying to figure out who this Julius was, maybe they shared a class..eh who cares.

"Well he said to invite anyone we wanted. I'm inviting you and you can invite anyone you want." Kai-stern informed him as he wrote down the information and passed the paper to Miharu.

"It's usually a huge bash. Wear anything except a costume." Miharu nodded, not planning on attending anyway.

* * *

Miharu cursed himself, wishing for the millionth time that his sister couldn't read his mind like a billboard in neon letters that glowed at night. Maria had already texted Raimei, Kouichi, and Gau the news and information as Miharu mentally banged his head against a wall. Once at Tobari's Miharu had been the one to tell Yoite, it went much like this.

"So we are going to a party." Miharu said, already telling Yoite about the small details.

"Maria organized this didn't she?"

"Yep, she called the others and got them on her side."

"Sometimes life would be easier if she didn't read your mind like a neon billboard."

"I know."

Yukimi dropped them off at the party, advising them not to drink anything that looked tampered with, no sex, no Kira (Yoite), or messing with things (Maria) and no drugs since he would not bail them out of jail. Also to Raimei and Maria he handed them each a key chain can of pepper spray.

"Just in case." Yukimi stated as they all got out, "I'll be back by eleven if you don't call."

* * *

Inside was an ongoing boisterous myriad of loud music and teenagers talking. People swarmed through the large rooms where in some were sofas, in one was a bar, another had a television, and so many other countless rooms with things to do.

The guys just went to sit in the room with the television where some comedy movie was playing on the huge screen. The two girls had passed then and left the room after spotting something else to do.

Miharu sat by Yoite, both slightly uncomfortable with being in such a crowded and noisy environment but tried their best to listen to the movie that was playing. Kouichi understood their fidgety behavior and was going to make sure they had fun.

"Hey guys, let me show you something." Kouichi said and led them from the room.

* * *

Yukimi sighed as he entered his apartment and laid on the couch. Maria had been the one to call and tell him that they needed a ride. It had been stupid of him to say yes since he immediately asked why right after. He never expected the reply, NEVER.

Miharu was invited to a party.

The indifferent king had made a sort of friend (acquaintance as Miharu called it) who invited him. Yukimi couldn't just say no, it was good for them. For Miharu, Yoite, and Maria to get out of their safety zones with people they didn't know. Maria may seem the most bold of the trio but he knew it was an act most of the time. Miharu and Yoite had been around people since they were born, though in different forms but Maria had been separated from the world at around five or six. Only half a year ago was she found and brought back to the world of people and many times she talked to Miharu, Yoite, or himself directly instead of the others.

But Maria was also good like her brother at tricking Tobari. When he had pulled up to said man's house to pick the whole group up it had been revealed that Maria had told Tobari that they were going to a movie and then Kouichi's and would be back late. Miharu had confirmed the whole thing, a demonic duo those two were.

Still he was a bit worried, when he had pulled up Kouichi was wearing a dark t-shirt with some band logo on it with dark blue jeans which was normal for party wear. Gau was much the same only his shirt had a vest which looked a little nerdy on anyone else but him. Miharu actually wore blue jeans and a random dark green shirt with a jacket, Kouichi had picked it since Miharu really had no fashion sense. Yoite wore all black, normal enough.

This is where he got worried; Raimei was wearing a blue and pink striped shirt with a gray skirt and her hair had been down but had a clip on the left side. Maria wore black Capri pants with a gray tank that had white polka dots. Also she wore a scarf as a make shift headband. Each wore sandals as the guys wore sneakers or black shoes (Yoite, normal enough).

Yukimi really couldn't believe this was happening. At first he was happy to take them but now he thought back to his teen years, all the parties….he groaned, he shouldn't think back or he'll get paranoid like that bed head. So instead he looked at the clock, it had been an hour and a half since he dropped them off, he silently hoped nothing went wrong. He didn't have the money to bail them out of jail…Maria probably did though. She'd call or mind chat with him, tell him where some money was. That would be a pain.

But he couldn't help but wonder how she got the money. Most likely a lot was stored there by her other aunt before she left. Maria also had a job now which was a new source of income; he sighed and turned on the television.

* * *

Kouichi stared at his two friends wondering what the hell had he just done. A few drinks were just to lighten the mood; he didn't know that something had been added in. Now he was watching as the two danced on and off with girls. Kouichi himself had danced twelve times but not with the person he wanted to. He sighed inwardly; it was his responsibility to watch his two friends that were helplessly drunk. He sighed, wondering how the other three were faring.

* * *

Gau smiled as he cheered happily, "She wins again!" He collected all the money into a random hat and shuffled the deck again. "Anyone else? Dare to press your luck?" Okay so maybe he was being a little over confident but Maria had won twelve matches of poker in a row. So wasn't he allowed to be a little cocky?

"Nah, I'm good for now. I'm going to go get something to drink." Maria said, standing up and walking away from the cards. Raimei had been here not to long ago but left to find the others. In the background she could hear Gau host the next match.

As she walked through the huge rooms she noticed something off, that familiar uneasy feeling but it left just as quickly as it came. Shrugging it off she took a glass from a tray and retreated to a corner in a room with loud music and dancing people. Standing there she closed her eyes and began to concentrate, her head had been bothering her for the last twenty minutes and it seemed to get worse. Probably the noise, never had she heard so much noise from one place.

Once calmer she downed her drink and opened her eyes. She nearly busted a gut laughing when she saw Miharu, he was dancing with a small girl a year older then them. She was laughing she could tell that Miharu was in his own world, just going with the beat.

"What's so funny?" Someone asked, she turned to that person surprised, she hadn't sensed then there. The person wore jeans and a T-shirt and smiled at her, "Sorry, did I surprise you?"

"No..maybe." Maria stated, unsure of how to answer since she didn't like it when people snuck up on her.

"Why are you laughing at him?" He asked, Maria could tell he was upset that she may be mocking Miharu.

"He's my brother." Maria stated, "I'm laughing because I never saw him act like this, so…out there."

The guy nodded and laughed, "Thought so too, glad to know I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, well I should be going." Maria said and walked away. She took another glass off a tray and drank it before heading over to play pool.

* * *

Raimei looked around, something was wrong. People were acting weird not regular weird but different. Some just lay around with others on the couches, holding them or other activities in one large room. She was now looking for Kouichi and the others to tell them something was wrong. So far there were too many people in her way.

Finally she made it to the dance room and quickly spotted Kouichi sitting on a stool, watching something. She ran over and he looked up, frowned at her series face and called over the music, "What happened?"

Miharu wasn't sure but he felt like ice water was splashed on him, it took only a minute for him to realize that water had been poured on him. Raimei and Kouichi had dragged Yoite and him from the room they were in and poured water to wake them up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gau asked then as Kouichi led him over.

"My head is killing me." Yoite replied as he groaned in pain.

"Where's Maria?" Raimei asked Gau who shrugged, "She left awhile ago to get something to drink." That got most of their attention.

* * *

Maria backed away ending up against a wall. Her head was killing her and something was wrong, she could hear too many thoughts, too many voices were screaming through her ears, she barley registered falling toward the ground.

* * *

It was almost eleven, hell it was five minutes till and so far Gau had gotten punched in the eye by some random person. Miharu and Yoite had come out of their stupor but weren't as sharp as normal. So far they hadn't found there missing member between smacking guys who tried to grab Raimei and avoiding most of the female population.

"Maybe we should wait for Yukimi." Gau advised but the others disagreed since something could happen. And that's when Yukimi texted Kouichi, "Shit, he's right outside."

Gau, Yoite, and Raimei walked out to the car, stalling until Kouichi and Miharu found Maria. But it was to no avail, they walked out after several more texts from Yukimi. They were walking up to the passenger door where the window was rolled down to tell Yukimi when they heard a call.

They all turned to look at the guy who was walking toward them, mostly to the lean girl following him. "Thanks." she stated as Gau opened the door to let her in.

"See ya." Yukimi called as everyone piled in and then he drove away.

"Are you okay?" Miharu whispered to his sister who answered, "It was weird, suddenly there were so many voices and noises that I couldn't block out."

"My ears and nose bleed, it's alright though. That was one awesome party." Maria said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear. The others started to laugh, yeah it was pretty cool only something was off but at least whatever it was they were farther away from it.

"Hey Gau, give me half my sharing's from those poker games I won."

"You gambled again?" Yoite asked with a soft sigh.

"One day you will need my poker skills!"

"Yeah right." Raimei said, she couldn't ever see why they would need to play poker.

"That's what they said about the air vents but then what happened? Yes, they had to rely on them, AGAIN."

The two sighed, Maria would never let them live that one down.

* * *

Raingirl: This chapter was actually different from the first draft, it was shorter but this one was very long and more…fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this! Note: I know all parties aren't like this but please take no offense to anything...or you can. I don't care anyway I was just reading Fade then wrote this chapter, the original draft was just so unevenful. Though Gau still got hurt in both versions.

Poor Gau. I pick on him to much.

:(

:)

Review please!


End file.
